Wouldn't It Be Nice If I Could Just Hate You?
by Nightwingstar
Summary: Wouldn’t it be nice if I could just hate you? A tear fell down Sam’s cheek as she spoke. She bit her lip and turned away.


Uhhh... I haven't done a Danny Phantom fic in a while and decided I needed it to get back into my old writing self... yeah

Enjoy!

* * *

**Wouldn't It Be Nice If I Could Just Hate You? **

* * *

Sam sat at the steps of her house, playing with a stray kitten. She smiled to the kitten while scowling to the rest of the world. The paws reached out for her like a kitten would reach out for their mother; Sam pulled the kitten close and let it snuggle in her lap.

It would be a couple of hours before Tucker and Danny woke up, Sam herself was supposed to be sleeping in bed but she couldn't sleep. The sun was barely rising over the streets, telling her night was over.

She was a creature of the night… she didn't sleep; it was obvious now with the thick eyeliner she always wore. She would come home late from fighting and sit in her room and read. Her body no longer craved to sleep, her heart ached too much.

Valerie came apart of their lives a few weeks ago when Tucker began dating her. Their love for each other meant Danny's pain, which soon meant Sam's as well.

Danny still liked Valerie, it was reasonable, the two had become so close. But he still didn't notice, for the past three years Sam liked, no loved him.

Perhaps if she didn't care for him as much it wouldn't be such a problem…

She pondered this for a few hours until the kitten left at the sight of its mother. Sam stood up and headed to the park. Danny should just be waking up, Sam thought, gazing at the rising sun.

She rubbed her bare arm in thought as she walked on the cobble stone walkway. She stared idly at the trees. They would be there within the hour. She hummed her favorite tune softly, trying to stray her thoughts from her blue-eyed best friend.

She sat in a swing, her thin fingers wrapping around the cold metal chains as her black boots pushed her off from the gravel ground.

She looked up at the misty sky, almost apathetically but inside her emotions were running wild. Danny loved Valerie and Sam loved Danny. All her pain for the past three years was because of her loving him.

She glanced at the pathway, hearing soft footsteps and saw a familiar white and red t-shirt. She slowed her swing to a stop just as Danny began walking towards the swing beside her. She bent over her knees, playing with her fingers and smiled at a thought of a solution that would solve all her problems.

"What?" Danny asked, seeing closest thing to a smile in the past two weeks. It must have been a cheerful thought. She turned to look at Danny, her expression surprised him. It was a happy yet painful smile. Her eyes seemed glazed as if they were ready to spill tears, not to mention her face looked worn with the lack of sleep.

"Wouldn't it be nice if I could just hate you?" A tear fell down Sam's cheek as she spoke. She bit her lip and turned away, pushing herself on the swing once more. She let out a bitter laugh as she swung.

Danny sat in shock at her words. Why would it be nice? He thought of when he didn't remember, it made him feel hollow inside not fully knowing her. "Why?" Danny asked softly, his voice barely cracking. Sam could tell he was obviously hurt by her words, at that she swung harder.

"Because," she smiled so sadly, it almost made Danny's heart break, "then I wouldn't get hurt all the time. I mean, not like physically, I don't care if I get hurt like that… I mean like seeing you that sad, I can't stand it. Not when you love her… I know you do… more than me, I'd never have a chance. And you, still being clueless, probably don't know what I'm talking about. And if I told you, you probably don't want to be my friend anymore – "

"What – " Danny began but Sam continued as if not hearing him.

"If I told you that I…" Sam's fingers slipped from the metal chains just as she snapped her lips shut. She reminded herself she had been ranting, her lack of sleep was getting to her. But she was about to tell him her deepest secret.

Sam slipped from her swing and landed on her back with a thud on gravel. She lay there and let her tears flow freely. She wasn't in pain, not physically but emotionally, she couldn't handle it anymore. Three years was too long.

"Danny." Sam called softly, repeating his name, his name refusing to leave her lips.

"What is it Sam?" Danny asked, kneeling beside her and helping her sit up.

"Won't you let me hate you?" Sam sobbed quietly into his chest. She threw her arms around Danny's neck and felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Sam, I don't want you to hate me." Danny said softly into Sam's dark hair. "I care about you too much, you have no idea how much it would hurt me."

"You have no idea how much it hurts for caring about you like this." Sam looked up at Danny, her violet eyes blurred with tears. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his own before resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I give up Danny. It hurts to love you like that when your heart belongs to Valerie. So let me hate you so I can stop."

"Sam," Danny lifted Sam's head by her chin with his index finger and thumb and looked at her seriously, "I don't want you to stop." He pressed his lips against her violet ones. "I'm not clueless Sam. I knew but I wasn't sure. I was so afraid you didn't want to be friends anymore I pushed the feelings away." He whispered as he parted from her lips.

"Well… I guess I can't hate you now…" Sam smiled softly, her eyes closed, her voice held sarcastic disappointment.

"I would never let you hate me." Danny replied. Hugging Sam close to him. She yawned tiredly.

"Do you think I can skip out today? I want to catch up on my sleep."

"If I can join you." Danny smiled devilishly. Sam playfully smacked him and nodded. She was too tired to fight, her body was finally letting her rest. She felt him transform, his cold skin soothed her.

As Danny flew Sam home, smiling when he set her in her bed. Sam had already fallen asleep. Danny pulled the covers up to her shoulders before kissing her forehead. He transformed back into Danny Fenton and pulled a chair up beside Sam and fell asleep beside her, silently thanking Tucker for going out of town with Valerie for the day.

* * *

Um... yeah... please R and R

Adieu_**  
Nightwing **_


End file.
